Various electronic devices are used in countless areas of endeavor. Many such devices are built as portable, battery-powered units. Users seek to reduce energy consumption, extend battery life, improve user convenience, or enhance operation with respect to various devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.